


Can't Sleep? (Pearl X Marina)

by steamed3gg



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), Pearl's kind of soft I guess, Post-Splatoon 2, They're both flustered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamed3gg/pseuds/steamed3gg
Summary: When Pearl and Marina both can't sleep, they gravitate torwards each other. They might accidentally confess how they truly feel about one another...
Relationships: Marina & Pearl (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Can't Sleep? (Pearl X Marina)

Pearl scrolled through Squidify on her phone, adjusting her earbuds so she could hear "Bomb Rush Blush" By Callie of the Squid Sisters better. She nodded her head slightly to the beat, humming as her finger moved across the screen slowly, looking at some remixes. 

A few minutes later, her left earbud slipped, and she grumbled slightly as she took it out to readjust it, brushing aside her tentacles to do so.  _ I really need to buy a new pair of headphones…  _ she thought, inspecting the earbud.  _ This old pair is starting to.. get, well, old and damaged.  _

Pearl narrowed her eyes as she heard slight tik-tik noises- like the noise of someone typing on a keyboard. And it was coming from next door… Marina's room. 

_ 'Rina's up late? What's she doing?  _ pondered Pearl, disconnecting her headphones and putting both them and her phone on her nightstand. Scooting out of her bed, she opened her bedroom door and stepped next door, knocking gently on her best friend and housemate's door. 

After a few minutes of silence and impatient waiting, Pearl let herself in. Marina was sitting on a soft navy blue chair by a desk, typing on her laptop. The room was dark, and the only light came from the moon seen from the windows and the glow of Marina's computer. She seemed to be working on a document of a sort, and as Pearl drew closer, it looked like a list, bullet-points and all. 

Pearl lightly tapped on the older Octoling's shoulder. "Marina?" she semi-muttered, curious of what she was doing. 

Marina jolted slightly, turning her head to look at Pearl, who she had clearly thought was DJ Octavio or something. Taking a deep breath to calm herself while removing her bulky headphones, she smiled. "Oh, hey Pearlie! What're you doing up at this hour?" 

Pearl smirked. "I could ask you the same question." 

Marina waved her hand slightly in a dismissive motion. "Nothing much, just brainstorming for the next Splatfest stage, going over some schematics for a new prototype for the same thing, and mixing a few samples for a new song! You know! Because we haven't released a song in a while, and we need to keep up our image of a fresh pop duo-" 

"You've been working?" 

"Ehehehe..," Marina giggled sheepishly, putting down her headphones and moving her hand to gently scratch the back of her neck, embarrassed. "You know when I start working on something, or… some things… I can't stop until I've got it done..," 

"I know, I know. You're a frequent burner of the midnight oil," Pearl mused, leaning her elbow slightly on her companion's shoulder. "But you should go to sleep, there's plenty of time in the morning to work on all that stuff. It's, like… almost 3 am! I think." 

Marina chuckled, then yawned, stretching her arms up into the air. "Yeah, you're right… but what about you? What're you up to?" She looked at Pearl, blinking slightly. 

Pearl sighed, closing her eyes for a few seconds. "Couldn't sleep. I don't know why, but I couldn't. So I just pulled out Squidify to try and listen to some tunes to lull me to bed. But, um… it hasn't worked, as you can probably tell..," 

"There's a saying, y'know," Marina started, turning her attention back to her laptop, tapping away. "When you can't sleep, some squid or octo is thinking about you. Not in a creepy way, but-" She stopped for a second, fingers pausing on the keyboard- "Like, in an admiring way, I guess. Perhaps romantically." 

The younger Inkling also paused, and silently thanked the Turf Gods that the room was dark, because she could feel herself blushing. 

Clearing her throat slightly to regain her composure, Pearl coughed. "R-Romantically? Haha… who would think of me that way..? Y-You're the pretty one in our duo...," 

Marina stopped typing, and from the glow of the keyboard, Pearl could tell that her best friend was… blushing? It was hard to tell, but her almost-ivory skin was flushing around her cheeks. She had to admit, it was… adorable. But why? 

Pearl shook her head. She cleared her thoughts. 

"Um.. Thanks..," Marina said, her hand automatically shooting up to rearrange her tentacles in flustered surprise. "But, um.. Why do you say that? You're equally as.. beautiful..," 

"E-Eh!" exclaimed Pearl, eyes widening and her pulse slightly quickening. "U-Um! Y-You.. I-I…," she spluttered, trying in vain to regain her cool. 

If Marina wasn't turned around in her chair, Pearl would have seen that she was equally as embarrassed and flustered as she herself was. The Octoling's hands were fidgeting with her tentacles, and she was slightly biting her lower lip in an effort to contain herself from spluttering and stammering as well.  _ Why was it so hard to give her best friend, of all people, a compliment?? _

"Um… thanks..," Pearl managed to say after a few seconds. "Can I see the brainstorms for the Splatfest stage? I really wanna see how it's going. "

  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The next day, Pearl woke up late in the morning, sunlight streaming through her curtained windows. Stretching slightly, she yawned and smacked her lips a few times. 

Suddenly remembering the night before, she flushed. Marina had called her.. beautiful? And then, they had cuddled together while they went over the Splatfest stage. Was… it all a dream? She could hardly believe that it had really happened at all. It seemed so… unreal. Marina would never love the way that she admired and adored her best friend… 

Sighing, she slumped back down onto her pillows. It was a Saturday, and she could sleep in as long as she wanted to. 

As she was about to slip in her earbuds, there was a knock on her door. "Pearlie?" came a soft voice. Marina. 

"What is it?" asked Pearl, wondering what Marina was doing at her door. Maybe she was going to ask for some help with breakfast. Not like she needed any, Marina was an excellent cook. Pearl always wondered where she got her awesome cooking skills from, she assumed that they didn't teach cooking class in the Octarian army. 

"Come to the kitchen! I want to talk to you..," Marina answered, her soft footsteps barely audible as she walked down the hallway past Pearl's room. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
